Their Time
by XinYi
Summary: After everything's over, after all the wars and suffering, Alibaba and Hakuryuu savour their precious time of peace. King!Alibaba x Emperor!Hakuryuu


"Your Majesty, King Alibaba has come to visit."

Hakuryuu stays leaning against the railing, seemingly unaware of the servant's presence until he says softly, "Thank you for informing me. You may leave."

"As you wish, your majesty." The servant departs without another word.

Hakuryuu doesn't move. Instead, he crosses his arms on the stone banister, resting his head on them. Absently, he watches his people milling around in the streets of the towns, miles away from the end of the palace gates. Sometimes, it almost felt like he is a prisoner here. He is an emperor, but he is also a figure. A model for the people to follow, a title to fulfill. As if he himself does not matter, just his actions.

Within the palace walls, lies and treachery lie just underneath the surface of forced obedience. No Emperor has died of natural causes in all of his empire's history, and he fears—no, he knows—he will one day receive the same fate as them. But despite all that, he chose this responsibility, and he will stay with it until the end. If he had not drove Al-Sarmen out of his country, if he had not stepped up to the throne, the peace he so yearned for would never have come to pass.

At least, he has his sister to consult; his best friend, Seishun, to trust; and despite their wariness, his cousins to encourage him. Kougyoku, especially, has been helpful to his confidence. She still calls him "little Hakuryuu," but it's a nickname he can live with. And though he would never admit it, it brought a sense of relief to him, that he was still the same little Hakuryuu as before.

She has been a lot happier lately, he's noticed. After all, it was not even a surprise he let her free from her duties as princess the moment he sat upon the throne. She has conquered one other dungeon, before settling for leading one of his armies. Though she still prefers her fancy and jewel bedecked gowns—he has no idea how they manage to stay intact as she fights—and her title of princess. It was only a year ago she married the one she loves, and settled down in the palace to pester him more.

Hakuei married Kouen, despite his overwhelming protectiveness and wariness, and he has a nephew now. He still does not like Kouen any better though. Seishun has stuck with her the entire time, her shield and her sword. Those two are practically inseparable.

Kou—no, _his_ empire has grown. It has flourished, rejoicing in its peace. And he still cannot believe he did it.

He won the war, the entire country sided with him. Hakuei, Seishun, Kougyoku, the people he grew up around, his teachers and mentors. Even Kouen, and by defult Kouha and Koumei. At the end of the war, they were the ones who helped him succeed. They watched his back urged him on, as he cut off the head of the Al-Sarmen witch.

And they bowed before him as he sat upon the throne.

Hakuryuu remained still, simple silk robes fluttering in the light breeze. He watches the people in the cities, the size of ants, hurrying around the streets.

He doesn't know how long he stayes there thinking; five, ten minutes?

The sound of his door opening, and being shut and locked gently drew him to attention. Soft footsteps stop barely a foot behind him, and a light smile touches his lips.

"Your country is beautiful. The peace is almost tangible." A familiar voice startes, before continuing in a lower tone "You did great, Hakuryuu."

"Yours is as well," Hakuryuu turns around, no longer Emperor Hakuryuu. His mask of security and power falls, and now instead he is Prince Hakuryuu, the boy who sailed to Sindria ten years ago. The boy who learned and fought and gained by the side of his friends. The boy who fell in love. "Alibaba."

Alibaba smiled, and he as well seems to age ten years younger. "I've missed you, Hakuryuu."

Alibaba draws Hakuryuu into a soft lingering kiss, that speaks of love and tenderness instead of the heat of passion. Neither remembers closing their eyes, but they open them to meet each other's eyes when the kiss ends.

"I missed you too, my love."

Hakuryuu smiles, and Alibaba swears his heart melts just as the first time he saw the cold foreign prince smile. When was the last time they had met? Eight months? A year? More?

Either way, far too long.

Without a word, their lips meet again. This time it is still soft, still tender, but an underlying heat courses through them. Alibaba parts his lips willingly as Hakuryuu's tongue licks them, and Hakuryuu takes the chance eagerly. His tongue slips into Alibaba's mouth, and he savours the exotic taste of spice and oil he had missed so much.

Alibaba breaks away first, walking back into the room without a glance back, knowing Hakuryuu will follow.

And Hakuryuu does, stripping off his clothes along the way. He finds Alibaba standing beside the bed, arms held out for Hakuryuu. Just like he always had before, every time standing there in open invitation. Hakuryuu's heart melts a little.

Hakuryuu plants soft kisses along Alibaba's neck as he pushes him back down onto the bed.

Alibaba giggles breathily, "Hah, that tickles." He grins, and Hakuryuu chuckles as well, biting just a bit harder against the skin to leave supple red marks blossoming.

They are gentle, relaxed, and they take their time. After all, they are kings now. They get to control what they do, and there is no need to rush. After so long apart, they yearn to enjoy every little moment they spend together thoroughly, and they intend to do just that.

Hakuryuu slowly undresses Alibaba, pressing light kisses on every inch of skin as his fingers trailed mindless patterns on a creamy torso. And Alibaba, as well, trails his hands down Hakuryuu's strong back, his shoulders, occasionally leaning up to nip at his neck and ears.

Sweet nothings and muttered "I love you"s are breathed between kisses, soft lingering touches drawing pleasant heat to flushed skin.

Hakuryuu has never been happier, and neither has Alibaba. After all the wars, the uncertainties, and fights, they really did get their happy ending. Rulers of their respective countries, and a world of time to themselves. And though they have responsibilities far beyond imagining, they have each other. They are both still here, alive and well. And that's all they can ask for.

Hakuryuu kisses Alibaba tenderly, distracting him as he presses one oiled finger against his entrance. Slowly, he pushes in, not wanting to hurt Alibaba in the slightest. It has been so long since their last time, and Alibaba feels as tight as their first time. He waits for Alibaba to adjust before inserting another finger, kissing Alibaba's brow as he grimaces slightly.

"I'm fine, Hakuryuu." Alibaba smiles, the gentleness Hakuryuu was showing makes him fuzzy inside. He reaches up to wrap his arms around Hakuryuu's neck, "It's not like I can't take a little pain, and I know you would never hurt me. So go ahead."

Hakuryuu is unsure, but he knows it is true. So he pours more oil than necessary on his arousal, and gently pushed in inch by inch as he bites down on Alibaba's collarbone.

Alibaba winces, but he presses his hips down urging Hakuryuu to go faster. Hakuryuu pauses when he is fully sheathed in Alibaba, kissing his neck as he waits for him to adjust.

After a few moments, Alibaba kisses Hakuryuu back, and motions for him to move. He remembers their first time, how nervous Hakuryuu had been about not wanting to hurt him. It appears that had not changed in the slightest over the past ten years.

Hakuryuu started with slow, languid thrusts, drawing them out as long as he could. He pulls until only the tip remained in Alibaba, before pressing back inch by inch, making Alibaba feel every movement. Alibaba hummed in pleasure, arms tightening around Hakuryuu's shoulders.

Alibaba is beautiful, Hakuryuu thinks. His golden hair splayed across the silken sheets like a halo, fit for the angel he is. He could look at Alibaba forever, memorizing every detail of his face, and not get bored.

On a whim, Hakuryuu sits up, and pulls Alibaba into his lap. And Alibaba gasps, as his weight causes Hakuryuu's arousal to slide even deeper in him. Alibaba begins to move his hips, with Hakuryuu's hand supporting them, keeping their slow relaxed pace.

It wasn't long before the heat built up, and Alibaba latches onto Hakuryuu's mouth as he comes, moaning low in his throat. Hakuryuu comes soon after with a groan, as Alibaba's inner walls squeezes against his length.

They stay like that for who knows how long, Alibaba still in Hakuryuu's lap as they kiss slowly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies against each other.

They are happy, and they are glad.


End file.
